The Spotlight is On
by thatHarlot
Summary: Bella gets into a summer photo internship with a well-known photographer in NYC. She meets famous model Edward Cullen, who has taken an interest in this average girl from Forks. AU
1. Apply

**_A/N:_** Alternate Universe, all human! I thought I would never foray into the Twilight fandom, but I saw the movie and loved it!

I loosley based the photographer off Annie Leibovitz, if it wasn't completely obvious. And please review. I really appreciate people who take the time to do that. :) And Edward will show up. Eventually. (I kid! Or do i?)

_ The Spotlight is On_

* * *

_Isabella Swan_

Bella hated her name. Not that she thought it was ugly. No, it just sounded so…archaic, like it belonged to an ancient Italian noble, not a gangly 17 year old girl in Forks, Washington. When she first moved to Forks, everyone had called her by her given name, and it irritated her every time. Isabella sounded like it belonged to someone else.

Someone who was probably more graceful, actually.

Bella stared morosely at the word document she was working on; it was an essay for an application she was filling out, and so far, _Isabella Swan _was the only thing written on it.

When Bella had heard of the summer internship with Ann Lebotz in New York City, she had jumped at the chance to apply. Ann Lebotz had photographed for fashion magazines, celebrities, and had won a Pulitzer Prize for her pictures of Darfur. She was a bit of an idol for Bella, who had been photographing since her primitive polaroids when she was four years old in Arizona.

The application process was simple-a two page essay on why the applicant would benefit from the internship and a portfolio; 10 of the applicant's photos that best "identified their style". The portfolio had been hard enough (her favorite had been a picture of Angela laughing with her hair blowing in the wind), and now this essay was the last obstacle.

This internship was her chance. If she could just be good enough, it could be hers…..

With renewed determination, Bella set out to write the essay.

* * *

The overcast sky gave everything a gray tinge, and, anywhere else, would have dampened the mood. However, after living in Forks for a year, Bella didn't feel the affects of the weather on her mood—she was too excited.

More than week before, Bella had mailed off her application. She knew the deadline was only a few days before, but she couldn't help but be optimistic. With the help of an online thesaurus and Jacob's (not often helpful) input, the essay had some out pretty well. Bella did well in writing at school anyway, so she knew it couldn't be too bad.

Bella was in the kitchen, making chicken for dinner when she heard the door slam.

"Hey Bells."

Bella looked up and smiled at her father. "Hey Dad."

Charlie made his way to the table, and sat down. "Have you heard anything from that photographer?"

"No, it will probably be a little while."

Charlie nodded, and his black moustache quirked upwards. "I'm sure you'll get it."

* * *

For the next few weeks, "I'm sure you'll get it" was a mantra parroted by Charlie and all of Bella's friends. She didn't want to think about it at all, because it would lead to thinking about _not_ getting it, which would be devastating. However, Mike Newton felt responsible to bring up the application constantly.

Bella was cleaning out her locker for the summer when she felt a hot breath near her face. "Hey Bella, you should take a pic of me so I can put it on my Myspace, before you go off on the internship."

Bella looked at Mike, and hoped he could tell she didn't want to talk about it. Though, Mike wasn't observant at the best of times (if Bella's repeated declinations of his advances weren't enough to prove that) , and she was sure this mental message would fall flat. So direct approach then. She closed her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Sure, I'll take a picture of you, but I don't want to talk about the internship right now."

Mike's blue eyes widened. "Are you still worried you won't get it? But you're so good it it, there's no wa—."

Bella cut him off. "Mike, I'm stressing out about it enough, I really don't need the constant reminder, ok? Just drop it, please."

Mike looked briefly hurt, but his charismatic smile lit up soon enough. "Alright Bella, anything for you."

Mike winked, and Bella watched his blonde head disappear down the hallway. Really, she didn't know why Mike kept trying. After their one disaster of a date (which Bella had gone on only to get Mike to shut up), she had hoped his intentions would cool off. However, even after taking Jessica to prom, he was still persistent.

Consequently, Jessica hated her now.

In fact, the only high school male Bella could stand didn't go to her high school. Jacob Black was Bella's best friend, and she didn't know how the move to Forks would have been bearable without him. Jacob and Bella were constantly together; to the point where some people were convinced they were dating. Bella thought of Jacob like her brother, and although she knew Jacob felt differently, it was still a fun friendship.

Bella made her way to her antique truck after school let out. The drive to her house was thankfully short in the downpour. When she reached her driveway, she saw a familiar Volkswagen in it. She ran to the front door, which Jacob held open.

"I hope you don't mind I let myself in."

Bella grinned as she dumped her wet backpack on the floor. "I never usually do, why would I start now?"

"Good point."

Bella toed her shoes off and looked up at Jacob. "So, what movies did you get?"

Jacob had Bella follow him into the living room, where a stack of movies sat on the coffee table. He gestured hopefully at a romantic comedy "I have that, and," he brightened more on the action flick, "that one. You pick."

Bella pretended to ponder it, but picked the action. "You know I hate romance movies."

Jacob laughed, and then made a face. "Why, because you don't have a romance yourself?"

A pillow sailed across the room and hit Jacob on his copper face. "My lack of romance is a choice, not a fact."

Jacob laughed again, and settled in to the couch. "I know that better than anyone, Bella Swan."

A feeling of guilt crept into Bella's consciousness at that statement, but Jacob's easy grin helped it to melt away.

* * *

"Bella! Bells, come downstairs!"

The sun had filtered into Bella's room, and she groggily registered it was morning. School had officially let out for summer the day before, and sleeping in was definitely the objective. However, Charlie hardly yelled at anything, and she was mildly alarmed.

Bella made her way down the stairs—extra carefully, as she was still half-asleep—and walked into the kitchen where Charlie was.

"What is it Char-Dad?"

Charlie had an official-looking envelope in his hands, and handed over to Bella. "I believe you've been waiting for this."

Bella tore into the envelope and pulled out the printed letter. A quick scan showed the bottom was signed (!) by Ann, and Bella quickly looked back to the top to begin reading.

Charlie's inexpressive features had passed onto Bella's feminine countenance, which is why he was surprised at the play of emotions that fluttered across her face. "Dad! Dad, I got accepted! I'm going to New York!"

A chuckle sounded in the room. "See? I was sure you would get it."

And for the first time in weeks, that phrase didn't annoy her.

* * *

REVIEW kthanks


	2. Edward who?

**A/N:** Ok, so chapter two! I know this is ridiculously early, but whatever.

And! I know how hard it is to take the two seconds to review, but please do it. I'm thrilled with all the Alerts and stuff, but I like people telling me what they like and don't like. Of course, suggestions will be considered, so this only can benefit you!

And there are OC's in this chapter, but Edward will appear probably next chapter.

* * *

_The Spotlight is Ours_

The JFK airport in New York was huge. People were rushing to go all over the world, a group of kids decided to cry in tandem, and general chaos was happening.

Bella had no idea where to go once off the plane, so she settled for standing around, looking lost. This tactic would have been fine with her, but a small Hispanic man was staring at her, and he was making her nervous. She had heard plenty of tales about people in New York.

Plus, she _had_ seen CSI, after all.

She tried to focus on other things, like her promise to Jacob to call him every night, and her promise to Charlie to always carry her pepper spray. The man started to leer at her, and she was just thinking about stealing away to the bathroom—pepper spray in hand, of course, a bathroom would be a prime attack area—when she heard her name being called.

"Isabella Swan?"

Her savior was a young, college-aged man, with light brown hair and glasses. He was dressed in flattering, expensive clothes that had probably cost more than Bella's truck _and_ Jacob's Volkswagen. She made her way over to the man, who promptly introduced himself.

"Hello, so you're Isabella?"

"Just Bella…"

The man waved off her comment, and continued "Sure. Well this is so exciting! My name is Alex, I'm Ms. Lebotz's assistant. We absolutely loved your application, it was stunning! Okay, so the syllabus for the next few months we will go over with Ann over lunch, you _are_ hungry I hope….."

Bella nodded along as Alex endlessly conversed. He made his was expertly through the airport, keeping up the flow of one-sided conversation the whole way. Bella clutched her camera to her, her one carry-on item. She was relieved she wasn't expected to do anything other than look interested. Meeting new people wasn't exactly her forte, but she supposed she would get used to it this summer. Although daunting, the prospect of being in one of the most famous cities in the world was incredible.

She couldn't help but grin widely at that thought.

Alex, who noticed the manic smile, look alarmed. "Whoa, I didn't know you where that big a fan of Edward's…."

Bella snapped out of her reverie. "Who?"

Alex snickered, and lightly punched Bella on the shoulder. "Haven't you been listening to me? Well, it's alright, I _do _tend to go off on a tangent sometimes. Well, when you smiled, I was telling you about the shoot we will be doing, so that's what I thought you were cheesing about. It's one of many shoots, for sure, but it's the big project, I mean it's _Edward Cullen_, for god's sake….."

Bella tuned out Alex's chatter as she thought of the name. Edward Cullen. It rang a bell, he must be a celebrity of some kind….

And then it hit her. He had been in a magazine that Jessica had been reading in the cafeteria…….

* * *

_Bella sipped languidly at her soda. She had Biology next period, and she was pretty sure they were blood-typing. Which meant no eating, or risk vomiting on her poor lab partner. _

_Jessica was flipping through a magazine, and gave a dramatic sigh._

_Bella, who could tell when Jessica was trying to get attention, decided to oblige her. _

"_What are you AHHH-ing about?"_

"_Edward Cullen, he's in this article I'm reading—."_

"_Who's that?"_

"_You don't know who Edward Cullen is?" Jessica looked as if this were a personal affront. "Jeez Bella, don't you watch TV at all? He's a model! He did that underwear ad that's on the billboard on the way to Port Angeles. And he's a singer now; he just came out with that new song they play on the radio all the time!_"

_Mike, who had just sat down with his tray, interjected. "Bella's truck doesn't have a radio."_

_Jessica gave Bella a wild look. Bella didn't get what the deal was about this guy. So he wore some underwear and wrote a song. Who cared? He probably didn't even write the song himself._

_Angela, who had sat down after Mike, agreed with Jessica, surprisingly. "He is really good-looking, even _you_ might think so, Bella."_

_At that statement, Mike grabbed at the magazine. "Here, let me see that--."_

"_Hey! Give that back! Miiiiiike." _

_After pilfering the magazine, and a few seconds judgment, Mike handed it to Bella. "He looks like a useless pretty boy. Don't you think so, Bella?"_

_Bella scanned the page until she saw what undeniably had to be Edward Cullen. He had an intense stare, the kind all models tended to adopt, and styled caramel-colored hair. His eyes were very green, and he had pale skin, rare for a celebrity. Altogether, it made for a very exotic look._

_However, Bella gave a lot for personality, and Edward Cullen was nothing more than a picture. She settled for a neutral response. "He's alright, I guess."_

_Jessica snatched the magazine back and glared at Mike. "He is NOT useless, you don't even know……."_

* * *

Bella remembered the picture of the model vaguely. Well, however he looked, his photo was probably heavily photoshopped like almost all pictures in magazines were.

Alex led them over to the baggage claim, where he graciously helped her with her luggage.

"Wow, you pack light, huh? I mean, I would probably have three times this, but then again, there are many pairs of suede shoes I can't live without, so that's understandable."

They weaved their way through the crowds of people, Bella struggling to keep up with Alex and hold on to her luggage at the same time. After following him through the sliding doors, Bella ran into him when he stopped at the taxi area.

"Slow down there, Belle. Oh hey can I call you Belle? It's _so_ Beauty and the Beast, AH we must see that show, you know the Broadway one? You will adore it, everyone does…"

Alex flagged a taxi down while describing the virtues of Broadway, and the driver helped put Bella's luggage in the trunk. She climbed in the back seat, and after Alex got settled, the taxi set off. _I wonder what hotel it is. I mean, the internship paid for everything, they might try to cut costs with a crap place. I hope it's a least a Holiday Inn._

Besides being flamboyantly gay, Alex must have been clairvoyant, because he answered Bella's silent inquiry. "Oh by the way, you are staying at The Sofitel hotel, it's right in the middle of everything, so on your free days you can just wander around and not worry. It's a four-star place, you might like that."

Nodding, Bella stared out the window. When the New York skyline came into view, the reality set in. _I'm living in New York for two months. I'm working with Ann Lebotz. This is so amazing! _

It was 9am, and she really hoped that after the lunch with Ann, she could explore the area. Even with the little sleep she had gotten the night before, any trace of exhaustion was gone when they entered the city. Bella stared out the window, trying to take everything in. She also tried to find any famous landmarks, like Times Square or the Naked Cowboy, but the routes they were taking were more practical, rather than for sightseeing.

When they arrived at The Sofitel, Bella couldn't help but gasp as she stepped out of the taxi.

_Definitely not the Holiday Inn._

* * *

After showering, calling Jacob, and admiring the general splendor of her hotel room, Bella made her way to the hotel's Gaby Restaurant, where she was supposed to meet Ann. After telling the host who she was meeting, led her to a table. Bella sat down, beside Alex, who was already there,

"Okay so Ann should be here in about—."

"Right now, actually," said a soft, musical voice. Bella looked up, and felt her mouth dry.

Ann Lebotz was a personality. She had wild white hair that fell around her shoulders, and bright blue eyes with laugh lines etched carefully around them. She was wearing all black, which only made her snow white hair stand out. She looked like an elf queen from a fantasy novel.

"Hello Bella, it's lovely to meet you. Alex gave me the memo on your preferred name."

A blush stole over Bella's face, and she smiled embarrassingly.

"Yeah, it fits me better."

Ann sat gracefully down in her chair, and rested her chin on her clasped hands. "I completely understand. My Christian name is Annalynnette. It's ridiculous to put a name like that on a child. I couldn't even spell it until the second grade."

The tension that had been building up to this meeting slowly eased out as the conversion continued. Ann was very easygoing, and she and Alex made a casual atmosphere. They went over the itinerary, which gave Bella a few free days every other week or so. They would be leaving New York twice to shoot on location, which was a pleasant surprise. _I get to go more places, yes!_

"Of course," Ann continued, "we will be doing a few shoots with my godson, which I'm looking forward to. He will be going with us on the Hawaii shoot, just to hang around-we won't be shooting him that time. He will probably be constant fixture in my studio when he's in town, I've told him he needs to visit me. But don't worry darling, I'm sure you two will get along, he is very sweet."

Bella sipped at her water, and asked curiously. "Oh that's cool. What's his name?"

Ann smiled prettily. "I was sure Alex would have told you, he is so excited about it..."

"Hell yes, I am. It's Edward Cullen, of course I'm excited."

The anxious knot in Bella's stomach came back full force. She would have to make nice with a _model?_

_Jessica is going to hate me so much when she finds out._


	3. this isn't happening!

The first few weeks of the summer went by before Bella noticed it. The days were spent fully scheduled, and on her free days, she had used the extra time to sleep (She _had_ planned to explore the local shopping, not her sheets). Not to say she wasn't having fun-it was the best experience of her life. It's just her life had been very _lazy_ compared to the last few weeks.

So far, no news of Edward Cullen had been mentioned. Bella had begun each day with apprehension, wondering if that would be the date he would appear. However, Bella had gotten dressed that morning to MTV playing on the television in the background, and Edward was performing his song live in Malibu. Malibu, being in California, meant the dreaded model wouldn't be in today, and she could finally relax. Maybe if she was lucky, Edward wouldn't come to New York at all.

Bella brushed her hair quickly, and then threw it into a sloppy ponytail. (There was, after all, no model to impress today) She rode a quiet ride in the elevator, and made her way to the front doors, where a familiar car was waiting for her. She opened the sleek door, and slipped into the back seat, where Alex was waiting.

"I went ahead and got your Starbucks." Alex handed her the cup, which Bella accepted gratefully.

"Thanks. So, what's on the agenda today?"

Alex sipped at his latte while flipping through a few papers. "We will be in Central Park, doing some kind of wild animal theme with the models. All I know is there are antlers involved."

Bella was used to this sort of explanation by now, and was no longer alarmed by the mention of the props involved in the shoots, which had included but weren't limited to: Uzis, a medieval torture wheel, and now antlers. She was wondering if she would be fully desensitized to everything by the end of the internship, when the car stopped.

"Ok, here we are" Alex said, needlessly. "Help me with these papers please, Belle."

Bella grabbed a stack and followed Alex to the location, which was set up with the cameras and lights. The models had realistic antlers poking out of their teased hair, and very revealing dresses on. They were lounging on the grass of the park, seeming completely bored and above everyone, which, as Bella had learned, was the Model Way.

Ann appeared, her snow white hair in a messy bun, and immediately started directing the shoot. She would bark instructions to everyone, and was very intense. Bella sat by Alex watching as the pictures appeared on the laptop, as fast as Ann was taking them. Subtle changes in light and filters altered the images completely. Bella was envious at the ease with which Ann could do this, but she was quickly gaining some perspective.

"Bella!"

Bella looked up, startled, at Ann, who had called her. "Come up here with me for a moment."

Bella moved from the crouch she had been in, and made her way over to the photographer. Ann brushed off a flyaway piece of white hair, and motioned at the models. "Look at them. They are gazelles-graceful, beautiful. Direct them how to convey that in a picture."

Crap.

The models glanced at Bella disinterestedly, and Bella looked at them, horrified. How could she tell these beautiful girls what to do?

"Um. I think you should, er, run. Taking long strides, so the dresses flow behind you. The first girl should look behind her, like you are trying to see if your friends are catching up. Or something."

And, surprisingly, the models stood up. They moved to where Bella directed them, and ran, their long legs wrapped in flowing tulle. The models all adopted gentle smiles on their faces, and laughed when Bella told them to. She let Ann snap the photos, and went back to Alex to look at the laptop, and looked as the pictures loaded up. They were…alright.

Bella had some of the lighting lowered, and made the models move to where the sun would hit them from behind. The angle was changed, and when the pictures loaded…

"Bella, these are stunning!" Ann gasped happily, and continued to sing her intern's praises as they made their way to the studio. "Absolutely wonderful, I'm so happy you weren't afraid to direct! Most interns are, so intimidated by those silly girls, I can't imagine why."

The brunette coughed quietly, and let Ann think she was brave.

* * *

The studio was wide and airy, white walls and hardwood floors. It was normally pretty empty, which was why it was surprising to see someone sitting on the leather couch agaisnt the wall.

"Oh Edward, wonderful to see you dear."

Bella was very, suddenly aware of her lack of makeup.

Edward Cullen looked great in pictures, and, wouldn't you know it, looked amazing in real life. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, jeans, and simple black Nikes, yet the outfit somehow looked stylish. Long eyelashes framed eyes that looked too green to be real.

"Hello Ann! Alex! ....you there."

Ann laughed and gestured to Bella. "This is my new intern, Bella. She is a very sweet girl."

A lazy grin spread over Edward's face. "We'll just have to see how sweet Ms. Bella can be."

A girl like Jessica, or even Angela would blush at that comment. Bella, however, glared and looked away. And maybe blushed, but only a little bit.

"Well, how long are you staying?" Ann asked, putting down her camera equipment.

Edward and Ann started talking, while Alex hovered lovingly over Edward. Bella busied herself with putting up equipment, and getting the pictures uploaded to the computer. She got lost in the work, and looked up when she heard the door close.

And came face to face with the model.

"Oh!"

Edward chuckled. "Ann and Alex went out for supplies. I agreed to watch you."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Watch me? I'm not their pet."

"Watch you, meaning to make sure you are ok. Not ,watch you to make sure you don't mess on the floor. Don't be so defensive."

Bella watch as the model walked around the studio. Sure, he was nice enough, but he had a smug way about him, and she didn't appreciate that. And OK, maybe she was trying to find things to not like about him.

Bella turned to where Edward had walked behind the her chair. "I thought you were in Malibu, I just saw you on TV this morning."

He stretched slightly, his white shirt riding up to reveal the jut of a hipbone. "That was a re-run, obviously. I can do many things, unfortunately teleporting is not one of them."

She rolled her eyes, and swiveled around in her chair. She was just running through an internal plan of how to ignore Edward completely until Ann and Alex returned, when his voice broke through her thoughts.

"So where are you from? I bet you're from somewhere like, I don't know, Wisconsin. It's Wisconsin, isn't it?"

Bella turned in the chair. "I'm from Washington. Which is, if I recall, not even near Wisconsin."

Edward smirked. "They both start with a 'W', though. Are you from Seattle?"

Really, there were other towns in Washington than Seattle. "No, I'm from Forks."

"Never heard of it."

"Didn't think so."

"Hey", Bella jumped, because the voice was right by her ear, "do you have a problem with me or something? Or are you on the rag? Because you haven't been very welcoming."

Bella glared at the boy. "Not everyone has to bend over backwards for you, just because you wear some underwear and get your picture taken in them. In fact, plenty of people do that on Myspace, and I don't happen to think you are all that special because of it. And, I don't like you."

Edward looked surprised. "You don't like me? You don't even know me!"

"I guess it was just instant, natural dislike. Like a lion and a lamb."

"Except, " Edward stressed, "I'm not likely to dismember you and devour your carcass."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure, " Bella said darkly, "I've seen CSI."

Edward stared at her for a long second, before he burst out laughing.

That wasn't the reaction Bella had expected, but it wasn't the worst one he could have had. He _could_ have actually proceeded to dismember her, for example.

"Ohmigod, you are so weird!" And then then model continued laughing.

Bella scoffed. "You have no room to talk about being weird. You are much more weird than I am."

Edward finally calmed down enough to raise an eyebrow. "And how is that, pray tell?"

"Well," Bella started, "You.....I don't know, You sing...weird, and ....underwear..." She trailed off.

"Yeah you got nothing, do you?"

She glared. "Not yet."

Sudden movement caught Bella off guard, and suddenly, Edward's hands were gripping the arms of the computer chair, and he was leaning close to her. '_He smells really good_.' She tried to keep herself together, but his smell and proximity were making coherent brain functions a little difficult.

"Why don't you see how weird I can be for yourself?" His breath ghosted along her face, and he was getting close, too close, not close enough......

Edward stood up as Ann walked through the door.

"Did you too make friends while we were out?" Ann inquired as she put down a few bags.

Alex made a beeline towards Edward, as Edward looked over to Bella, and smiled. "Yes, we have even agreed to hang out on her next free day."

Bella gave Edward a wild look, and he smiled innocently. She glared at him, hoping he would melt, or even start to go aflame, but it didn't work. It had never worked on Mike, either.

Ann inconspicuously led Alex a respectable distance away from her godson, and looked at the boy fondly. "That is wonderful, you could show her the sights."

The model have a small chuckle. "I'll make sure she gets an eyeful."

Bella's glare intensified.

* * *

**A/N**: _For those of you that have reviewed, this story is for you! I love all the reviews I get, and they inspire me to continue this._

_Plus, I got a new Macbook, which means updates may be more regular, if you review, that is._

_so REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_love ya XOXO (too mush gossip girl)_


	4. little bit

**Chapter 4: The Spotlight is On**

_Hands down, I'm too proud for love,_

_But with eyes shut, it's you I'm thinking of. _

_How we move from A to B, it can't be up to me 'cause I don't know._

_Eye to eye, thigh to thigh, I let go.  
_

_I think I'm a little bit, little bit, a little bit in love with you. _

_-Little Bit by Lykke Li_

_

* * *

  
_

".....yeah, and I'm totally getting a new engine put in, it's going to be awesome...."

Bella smiled against the pillow of her bed. Jacob's voice still retained that honey-thick drawl thousands of miles away, a quality that had shown up recently with the dawn of puberty. She had been on the phone since shortly after she woke up, and had been hopping around her hotel room, trying to get ready.

Today was her free day, and she wasn't entirely sure Edward remembered his promise to Ann about "showing Bella the sights." Bella doubted him, partly because he just _seemed_ unreliable, but mostly because his face was all over TMZ TV, pouring into the backseat of a car, drunk and in the lap of a pop singer at one in the morning.

Bella was just brushing out her hair, balancing the phone between her neck and shoulder, when her door opened.

Opened was a generous verb. More like,_ burst though_.

Edward strolled in as though it were his room, surveying his surroundings under black Ray-Bans. His eyes landed on Bella, who hurried her conversation and ended the call with Jacob. After putting down the receiver, she leveled a glare at the model, who just stared back, innocently, after shoving his sunglasses on his head.

"What did I do this time, Bella? Besides existing, that is."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "Well, you didn't knock, for one. I could have been naked. Nor did you call ahead."

"O-kay" Edward said, lip curled. "One: like it makes any difference if you were naked. In my profession, I see people naked all the time. Two: I didn't call ahead, because I'm a romantic, and live for the thrill of surprise."

Her eyes twitched, not rolling, but suggesting that the option was there, and could be utilized. Often. "Or you have no sense for privacy or respect of personal space."

A smirk revealed perfect white teeth, which made green eyes shine like acid. "There's that, also."

Bella's eyes took that moment to roll, and she quickly pulled on her shoes. Unlike the models she had been shooting that week, Bella's wardrobe was bare. Her family wasn't poor; more like Bella didn't have patience for shopping. Her wardrobe was sensible and boring, mostly monochromatic. The few splashes of color that did make an appearance were rather faded or nondescript. She wasn't ashamed of her clothing, but next to Edward, who managed to make his plaid flannel shirt look _chic_, she felt every inch the girl from the boondocks.

Either he was showing rare tact, or he just didn't notice, Edward made no comment on Bella's style. He seemed more focused on her personality flaws.

"You can be such a rancid bitch. Let's go, I'm going to make this city come alive, you will be amazed."

"Amazed at how stupid you are, no doubt."

Edward shut her hotel room door behind her, and led her over to the gleaming gold elevator doors. After stepping into the elevator, and pressing the button of the lobby, Edward took this time to poke Bella rather viciously in the side.

"You are very lucky to have this opportunity, you know. You should be grateful."

Bella frowned. "Of course I'm grateful. Ann is a wonderful photographer, and I get to work under her for the whole summer."

"I meant the opportunity of _me_ hanging out with _you_."

"Oh." Bella sneered. "That. No, I'm pretty sure this is a curse. Perhaps I did something horrible in a past life, and I'm being punished."

Edward raised an eyebrow, and grinned with every one of his perfect teeth. "I can arrange to punish you-"

"STOP. With that sentence. Or I will castrate you."

Despite this warning, the cab and the ferry ride to Ellis Island was filled with not-so-subtle suggestions from Edward, mostly having to deal with Bella being naughty. After several slaps and elbow hits, which Edward seemed to enjoy rather than be put off by, Bella took to ignoring Edward, a tactic which seemed to work. As they stared up at the famous landmark, he explained a brief and somewhat fabricated history of the Statue of Liberty (Bella was pretty sure the statue _wasn't_ actually a giant goddess that was destined to come alive when prince charming kissed her, no matter _what _Edward said.) They took obligatory pictures at the Statue, and once back in Manhattan, Edward led them to a place that he claimed had the best pizza ever.

It was a small restaurant, with a few booths and tables on a checkered floor. The men behind the counter were making dough and putting pies in ovens, ringing a bell when the pizza was done. After securing a booth, receiving their respective drinks, and battling over what pizza to get, they received their pizza in a short amount of time.

"I've eaten pizza in Italy before, and this stuff is way better."

Bella looked skeptically at her slice, which dripped with cheese and grease. "It looks like a heart attack."

"Just eat it."

"Okay, but if I get food poisoning, or all my arteries simultaneously clog, I know who to blame."

As Bella bit into the slice, the flavors rushed together perfectly. The cheese was perfectly melted, and complimented the sauce. The crust was thin, but only enough to allow the flavor of the pie to fully come through. And dammit for Edward being right.

"So," Edward asked, excitedly, "what is the verdict."

Bella sighed. "As much as I hate to say it...."

Edward waved his hand impatiently, motioning her to carry on.

"It's great. Like really, the best pizza I have ever had."

The model let out a weird croon, which left their table the center of attention in the small Pizzeria. Bella felt vaguely embarrassed by the sudden attention, but Edward didn't seem to notice the looks at all.

"I TOLD you. I am right. Of course, I knew I was, but you saying that only validates it." Edward took a big bite of his pizza, and continued. "You can't just take everything at face value." At this, he looked at her meaningfully.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "There are just some things that don't go much beyond face value."

Edward opened his mouth to retort when they were interrupted by a girl, maybe around 14. She was pretty and well put together, but something about her reminded Bella of Jessica.

"Sorry, but are you Edward? Like, the model?"

Ah. Maybe that was it. She had that star-struck, glazed look.

Edward put down his pizza and smiled a slow, lazy grin. In an instant his whole demeanor changed; he exuded an undeniable sensuality that made Bella uncomfortable. She was beginning to understand why he was a heartthrob.

"Yes I am. And who might you be, gorgeous?"

Oh please.

The girl blushed prettily, her gold hair framing the pink of her cheeks.

"Guh. I mean, Jane. My name is Jane. May I have your autograph?" Jane held out a magazine with Edward on the cover. It was a black-and-white close up of his face, the only point of color was the chartreuse green of his eyes, which were emphasized by the smokey make-up around them.

He was beautiful.

Bella was momentarily stunned by her realization that she, Bella Swan, was hanging out with the world's most famous model and aspiring singer. However, the gravity of this revelation was lessened when she looked at Edward. He signed the magazine with a flourish, and blew a kiss at the young girl after she feebly thanked him.

Bella shook her head a little, trying to dispel those uncomfortable thoughts. So what if he was famous? He was an ass. Not to mention egotistical, shallow, hyperbolic.....

Edward turned to Bella with his normal smile, tinged with a bit of self-deprecation. He shrugged, almost in an embarrassed way, mumbling something about how next time he will remember his sunglasses. This rarely-seen humble side was.......cute. Bella made fun of Edward about Jane on the way back to the hotel, until he was assaulted by a group of school girls on the street. Similar incidents happened until they _finally_ reached to Sofitel Hotel, where Edward stood in the door of her hotel room.

"I have a date tonight."

Bella looked at Edward like he was insane. "Ok, I don't care?"

Edward frowned. "I was just telling you so you would know why I was leaving you early."

The beige of the hall wallpaper wasn't effective in distracting Bella's attention from Edward's face. "Oh. Well have fun. If you catch chlamydia don't say I didn't tell you so."

The model smirked, and flicked Bella on the nose. "Don't you worry about things you know nothing about."

"Don't touch my face. And shut up and go on your date already."

Edward nodded and turned, only to looked behind him and wave at Bella. "Don't get into trouble. Or watch TMZ. I would rather you let me tell you how the date was."

Bella shook her head and grinned. "I wish you would have mercy and spare me the gory details."

The grin Edward gave was different from the 'model' one he gave his fans; it was real. It was no less devastating.

"Never. You will be the first to know."

"Bye," Bella said pointedly, and closed her door. She leaned against it, and slowly slid down until she was sitting in the floor. There she sat, for a while, until she got up to take a shower.

A foggy, half-formed realization hit her mid-shampoo. Her eyes opened wide and shampoo leaked into her sensitive eyes. "Shit."

The exclamation was a result of the shampoo and the sudden epiphany. Sure, she thought Edward was an ass and a million other negative things, but she might. like. him. A little.

"Shit." She repeated, just for emphasis. She liked Edward. Not in the fond way, but in the I-want-to-jump-him kind of way.

Maybe Jessica wasn't as dumb as Bella thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Sorry about the wait. Got busy with finals, then getting college stuff together, and finally getting my life on track. Transferring to a university in the fall (Although it is known as a party school. Whatever, it's an experience, right?), and cleaning my room (a momentous task, I assure you.)  
**

**Also, I apologize for the minor mistakes that are spread throughout this; I have noticed some spelling and stuff. If you think it's distracting, tell me, and I will go back and correct it. Otherwise, I'm just going to leave it as is. I could get a beta, but I update very sporadically.**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW. I love my reviewers, and I will try to respond personally this time. I read them all, and they encourage me to continue this ( I was going to delete this, but after reading the reviews, I decided to continue. I know where this is going, and I have it planned out. So there.)**

**REVIEW babes. I love it when you treat me good. **


End file.
